


双胞胎野狐少年不会梦到金发大波妹/下

by w_tobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_tobi/pseuds/w_tobi





	双胞胎野狐少年不会梦到金发大波妹/下

07.

“……所以，这位是……”  
“是我表妹小美。”  
众人皆倒吸一口冷气。  
且不说从没听宫治讲过自己有个这么漂亮的表妹，就说这面容姣好的少女往他们跟前一站，手揣两兜，发束脑顶，迷你短裙下两条笔直莹白的大长腿，就让这群正值青春期的少年们颇有点无法招架，更有几个一年级小朋友，脸都红了，眼神直往北前辈身后钻。  
大阪开神社的叔叔家最近办什么祭祀活动，需要找一个男孩子办成人偶参加游行，于是联系到了他们，兄弟俩合计了一下，决定抽签决定，侑抽到了下签，不得不去。而这小表妹则是刚放暑假，在这边儿还没玩够，女孩子一个人在家不放心，宫治便把她一起带过来了，反正单人空房应该是有的。  
“姑且就是如此。”  
北信介看着宫治面不改色心不跳地编出这等复杂的故事，着实佩服。再看排球部一众似乎都接受了这个说法，更加佩服。要是这小子能把撒谎的技术用在学习上，也不至于落得每个暑假都在补考的边缘大鹏展翅了。

今早他接到电话时赶到了他们家，推门进去发现宫侑正坐在沙发上，依然是女孩子的装束和打扮，看起来十分镇定，但搭在腿上的那只手明显捏成了一个拳，在隐隐发抖。  
如果说头一回他见到宫侑的样子还是风轻云淡的，根本不像是个被怪谈上身的人，甚至还有闲情逸致插科打诨，那么现在他的的确确是被吓到了。  
有什么东西，在超出他可控范围的地方暗自生长发酵，最后冲破了意识枷锁，像一条撞破防护栏滑下山坡的火车。  
北信介想了想，提议：“要不就不去了吧。”  
作为女孩子的宫侑没法上场比赛，也没法参加训练，甚至跟队员们解释起来也非常困难。  
宫侑却摇了摇头：“要去。”  
他自顾自地伸了个指头出来：“要去侦查敌军。”  
“说什么敌军，”宫治忍不住插嘴道，“明明连自己的身体都没法掌控。”  
宫侑被噎了一下，看起来十分扫兴，声音逐渐低了下去。  
“可就算一个人在家也找不到什么办法啊……”  
宫治打断他：“我陪你。”  
“不行。”这次发话的是北信介。  
如果待在家里有用，那过去一周也不会毫无进展了。这跟去不去合宿无关，只要宫侑没有解开心结，他就没法变回来。  
于是，稍作思考后，北信介答应了宫侑的提议。

只不过，在常年匮乏女子内马甲的稻荷崎排球部，宫美美的出现显然造成了比想象中更大的震动，以至于车都已经开出一半路程了，坐在后排的后辈们依然在热情高涨地讨论他，一开始还略有收敛，现在已经是光明正大了。  
“治前辈的表妹真的好好看诶！不知道是在哪里上学啊。”  
“是啊，咱们排球部还从来没有过女经理呢，这次终于能在别的学校面前扬眉吐气一把了！（虽然是暂时的）。”  
“但也够啦，足以撑场了！”  
“不过治前辈的脸色真的不怎么样啊，刚刚我还想去偷偷摸摸要个line，结果刚一走近就被治前辈挡住了，说什么‘好了，不要再看了，再看我要吃醋了’，他吃什么醋啦。”  
“到底是妹妹吧。”  
“什么，要line这种好事居然不叫上我？！”

实在不忍心告诉这群仿佛春游一般心情激动的一年级队员们，所谓女经理不过是镜花水月，其实本体仍是个喜爱工口杂志的暴躁少年，北信介无视掉后排闹哄哄的后辈们，揉了揉眉心。

窗外的风景像电影放映机里的画面，快速倒退着闪过。  
宫侑的脑袋抵在窗户上，随着不够平整的路面偶尔轻磕几下。  
他一路上都极为安静，北信介原以为他会按照惯例和宫治坐一起，没想到宫侑刚上车，就径直坐在了自己身边。  
大概在宫侑的认知里，北信介是自己人，所以不需要伪装吧。  
北信介一直觉得宫侑是个神奇的小孩，他好像独自一人藏了很多秘密，可对于秘密的表现却非常直白。直白的开心，直白的难过，直白的满不在乎，和直白的不知所措。

他思索着要怎么开口，宫侑突然冒了一句。  
“北前辈。”  
北信介闻声偏过头，宫侑半张脸埋在阴影里，少许金色的阳光停留在他的睫毛上，星星点点的，随着窗外交错斑的树影，轻轻起伏着，仿佛一片羽毛在呼吸。  
“我，不知道要怎么办才好了。”  
他的声音有点颤，搭在膝上的手轻轻握成了一个并不实心的拳头。  
“我以为自己可以解决这件事，但现在……”  
指甲陷进了掌心，很疼，但更多的是惶恐。

他说了无数句假话，只在最后说了一句实话。  
——这样就好？  
当然不好。  
——喜欢够了？  
当然不够。  
可只有“拜拜”是真的。  
他不想也不打算再用女孩子的身体去占治的便宜了。  
梦么，做一次就够了。

可是嘴和心脏是两个不同的器官，它们不共用一套循环，所以总是走八百年也无法相遇，达成共识。  
于是人们总是嘴上说着给别人听的话，心里藏着给自己的话，仿佛不这样做，就没法坚定自己的心。  
然后所有说过的话，都变成了连自己都不相信的假话。

“我到底要怎么办才好？”

 

08.

夏日的雨水伴随着湿热无孔不入。

宫侑把洗干净的毛巾挂在室内晾衣杆上，探头出去看外面的天，乌云密布，黑压压的一片。  
最近雨水比较多，很没有男子高中生合宿时该有的在室外架着烤架烤烤肉的气氛，宫侑觉得身上的水分都要把衣服黏住了，回头看见准备上场比赛的自家队员，似乎也是同样的感受。  
只不过运动能一定程度上排解湿气，晚上回去洗个澡直接睡觉，简直美滋滋。  
相较之下宫侑不能跑也不能跳，任由衣服贴在身上浸出一阵薄汗，站在场边看一年级的小朋友们打练习赛，抱着北前辈给他的笔记本，皱着眉头半天也不知道写什么，最后干脆丢到一边，觉得还是用嘴效率更高一点。  
于是，整个体育馆内都不会再找到一个更稀奇的景色了——女经理指着鼻子骂队员。

“13号，对，别看别人，我说的就是你，你打的位置是副攻吧，刚刚在网前为什么不跑？多好的扰乱拦网的机会，为什么不抓住？”  
“主攻手也没有主攻手的样子，明明站在绝好的位置为什么不叫传球，你在怕什么，拦网吗？被拦了就再打啊。”  
“还有你，接球太烂，一传不到位，你当二传是专门给你擦屁股的吗？回去加练100个。”  
“二传也不要笑，你以为你就好的很？发球力道太弱，二次进攻太明显，动作不够利索，稻荷崎不需要只是界内的发球，记住……”  
宫侑把一年级和二年级部分替补挨个儿骂了个遍，众人顿时都惊呆了。  
明明是个美少女，明明是个这么漂亮的美少女，明明是个看起来非常亚撒西就算生气也一定是在撒娇的美少女，居然指着鼻子把他们骂了个遍。  
而且仔细想想还非常有道理！连北前辈的话都搬出来了能不有道理吗！只是这架势，怎么看都很像一个他们非常熟悉的人啊……  
有个胆子比较大的同学发现了盲点，颤颤巍巍地举起手，问道：“请问宫、宫同学是侑前辈的粉丝吗？”  
宫侑清楚地感到自己的眉头跳了跳。  
这位同学自个儿问完后也有种误把光头当月光的感觉：说什么粉丝，那是她哥啊！  
看来血缘关系真是了不得，连脾气都是一个模子刻出来的。

不远处的教练注意到了这边的情况，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
北信介为了保险起见，姑且还是把宫侑的情况告诉了教练，原以为会得到更加严厉的训话，没想到教练脱口而出：“白瞎了这么好的基因，居然长成了这么个臭小子。”  
宫侑听了都想翻白眼。  
所以队员们教训是教训了，说的在理，教练也没多管。  
宫侑把他们重新赶回训练场，抬眼时无意向对面看了看，正巧碰上宫治转过来的目光，猝不及防地撞在了一起。  
宫治楞了一下，率先移开了目光。

他们现在分成了两拨，一拨以正选队员为主的高年级生在和别的学校打比赛，而低年级生则在这边自己训练。  
理所当然地，宫侑被分到了低年级生这边，而宫治在正选队伍里。

碍于表兄妹的关系，这几天俩人很少有能完整待在一起的时间，白天宫治要训练，晚上宫侑住的是单间，只有吃饭的时候勉强能凑搭在一起。然而不知是不是宫侑的错觉，宫治这几天好像一直对自己很冷淡。  
虽然他通常情况下对自己态度都是不冷不热的，嘲讽居多，良心太少，但那纯粹是宫治的性格使然，论俩人的关系还是很好的。  
可现在——宫侑仔细想了一下——更像是在疏离，尤其是从合宿开始。  
为什么呢？宫侑搞不懂。  
他曾经觉得除了排球和食物，没有东西能在宫治心里面排上号，说白了就是个拔屌无情的货。  
可他现在却在疏离自己，难道是他做了什么让宫治心情发生改变的事吗？

宫侑正苦思冥想着呢，耳边忽然围上来一群小朋友，问，宫同学，宫同学，你看我有没有哪里做的不对？  
宫同学思路被打断了，回过神来，轻飘飘地说，没有不对，就是练得不够。  
众人皆吐血不止。  
其实平日里稻荷崎的训练已经算多了，只不过宫侑一贯都会加练，所以在他看来自然不够。  
然而从合宿开始到今天为止，整整四天，他除了真情实感地把塞满排球的手推车推到器材室、中途还捡了一个掉出去的球之外，半点排球都没摸过。  
意识到这一点的宫侑难得陷入了沉思，心想要不要趁晚上大家去洗澡了，把宫治叫出来练会球，顺便试探一下这小子怎么回事儿。

他脑子里安排的明明白白，一抬头，忽然注意到对面的场子的候补席上，坐着一个熟悉的身影。  
宫治又被换下场了。  
白色记分牌上，稻荷崎16:21落后。

 

“三次发球失误，多次扣球被拦下，”北信介看了他一眼，“四天了，治的状态还是这个样子。”

趁着把一年级的小鬼打发去练习，宫侑偷偷把北信介找了出来。  
状态不好是常事，每个人都遇到过，别说是宫侑，就算是北信介都有过状态不好的时候。但宫治这个频率和持续时间，傻子都能看出来不对劲。  
宫侑靠在墙上，沉默地看着不远处坐在板凳上的宫治，脑袋上盖了一块长毛巾，无精打采地耷拉着，像一只屹耳小驴。  
球场上从来都不需要屹耳小驴。

在良久地思考之后，他没有办法不把宫治状态不好的原因和自己联系起来，不管是变成女孩子，还是过去一周他得寸进尺的行为，甚至于合宿前一天，他终于迈过了那条不该迈过的线。  
他吻了他。  
然后信誓旦旦地说，一切都会解决的。  
结果没有。  
他的心在撒谎，他的身体就是这个谎言留下的恶果。  
宫侑的拳头慢慢地捏紧，视线紧盯着宫治探出毛巾边的，一点点银色头发。  
北信介顺着他的目光看过去，良久，问了一句：“你想一直这样吗？”

合宿还有一天就结束了，而他不仅没有变回来，连宫治的状态都变得奇差无比，半点进步没有。  
宫侑心中突然窜起一股无名之火。  
它来的毫无预兆，毫无理由，甚至莫名其妙。  
这个狗屁性别让他连做最喜欢的事、抓住最喜欢的人都做不到，他怎么可能想一直这样。  
北信介没打算等他的回答，叹了口气便回去了。

宫侑沉默地等到比赛结束，教练做完点评，今天的训练到此为止，队员们三三两两结伴去吃饭。  
宫侑看着前方宫治的背影，小跑两步追上，路过时，用只有两个人能听见的声音说道：“吃完饭回训练场，我有事找你。”

 

09.

吃过饭后，宫治稍微消化了一会儿，趁三年级去洗澡时，来到了训练场。  
在他们白天比赛的地方，有一个身影，正在往墙上来回投球，金色马尾高高地束在脑后，昭然若是本人的身份。  
听见脚步声，他五指并拢，平着把球打在墙上，让它稳稳当当反弹回来落入掌心，接着转过身，将球抛给宫治。  
“来扣球。”

宫治盯着手里的球，没有说话，宫侑自顾自地站到两个人开外的位置，做好了准备。  
宫治似乎不怎么想练球，但最终还是退了一步，将球抛了起来。  
明黄色的球在网上滑过一条斜斜的抛物线，飞到了宫侑的上空，他抬起胳膊，十指轻轻一托，球几乎在没有转动的情况下，准确无误地踮到了宫治的击球点。  
——嘭、咚。  
“再来。”  
宫治于是从旁边的推车里摸出下一个的球，原地抛出，助跑，起跳，然后在掌心正对的位置，击球，落地。  
地板上到处散着球，有的安静地待在区域线外，有的还未来得及滚走，就被新落地的球砸了个正着，一起咕噜噜地滚开。  
一连串动作沉默地在俩人中进行着，仿佛不需要交流就能完成流水线作业的精密仪器，唯有球鞋摩擦在地板上的声音和球落地时的那一声“咚”，在空旷的场子里显得格外清晰。  
没有人讲话，却也没有人停。  
直到宫侑的指尖忽然滑了一下，球在空中打了两个滚儿，掉在了宫治脚边，不到半米的位置，停了下来。

宫侑看了看自己的手指，抬起头，直视着宫治的眼睛，问道：“为什么不跑？”  
“我跑了。”  
“就差一步而已，救个球有那么难吗？”  
宫治没有吭声。沉默在空气里剑拔弩张地对峙。  
宫侑更加不满：“就是因为你老这样，比赛才会失分，能做到的事为什么不去做？”  
宫治突然掉头就往门口走，面无表情，看都没再看他一眼，仿佛眼不见心不烦，既不打算收拾一下两人这搞得满地球的残局，也不打算听他念叨一句。

宫侑先是一愣，紧接着反应过来。连日挤压在胸口的愤怒再也无法收住，顿时心头火气，一窜三尺高。  
“不过就是变成了女生，不过就是打不了排球……”  
他俯下身捡了个排球，用力砸向宫治的背影，明黄色的球撞在地板上发出一声巨大的“咚——！”  
“如果我再也变不回去，你就打算一直这幅样子吗！”  
他发狠似的地吼了出来，仿佛将所有情绪一股脑儿地从心脏上撕下来，揉成一团，扔了出去，像那颗排球一样。

冲破胸口的话语仿佛声嘶力竭的挣扎，以至于他用尽全身力气吼完后，想深吸一口气，却硬生生地被哽住了。如同海水没过头顶，将咸涩灌进了喉咙。  
宫侑被呛得鼻腔发酸，连眼睛都开始发酸，他想蹲下来捋平自己的呼吸，却见视野范围内，一双腿大步迈开，朝自己走过来。  
下一秒，手腕就被捉住了。

宫治死死地盯着他，眼神冷到了极点，嘴角却仿佛在笑。  
“不过就是变成了女生？”  
“不过就是打不了排球？”  
他每说一句，身体便靠近一分，无端端给人一种压迫感。  
而宫侑显然不买他的账，他反瞪着他，眼角发红，仿佛把所有气势都端了起来。  
“难道不是？说到底都是我自己的事吧，你管好自己就行了，哪来这么多闲心操这种破事？还是你觉得初吻没了很不甘心，没关系，我没伸舌头，不算，留着去给你那什么要郑重回答表白的女生吧，我还不稀罕呢！”  
他好像气过了头，什么话都敢往外说，还专捡玻璃碴儿捅，捅一个洞手里流几条血，伤敌一千自损八百。  
果然，宫治听完脸色更难看了。  
宫侑见状，忍不住蹬鼻子上脸，得寸进尺。  
“怎么，被我猜到了？真不愧是……”  
然而他还没说完，宫治便堵住了他的嘴。

宫侑猛地睁大了眼睛，想退开手腕却被死死抓住，疼的要命。  
宫治一只手逮住他，另一手扣着他的腰，蛮横地用舌头敲开他的牙关，在里面攻城略地，唇齿间的摩挲根本不像是亲吻，反倒像是野兽的撕咬。  
只一会儿宫侑就尝到了血腥味，但他感觉不到疼，因为嘴唇已经麻了，又红又肿的，被宫治叼在齿间吮吸。  
热度从他的掌心传来，隔着衣服爬到了腰上，仿佛密密的针扎进了脊椎。  
明明只是接吻而已，明明只是这样，宫侑的头皮却止不住地发麻，仿佛被猫爪子轻轻抓着，挠着。  
他感到宫治的舌尖正轻轻刮过自己的舌面儿，细小的战栗从血管开始，一直传达到了神经中枢，陌生的刺激带来的快感太过强烈，让宫侑觉得自己快要站不稳了，他忍不住去抓宫治的衣服。  
然后就被推开了。

宫治直视着他，眼圈好像有点发红，面无表情的却仿佛在极力忍耐着什么。  
接着他开口，声音里是没退掉的沙哑。  
“既然这些事对你来说不过如此，那就把‘他’还回来。”  
他伸出一只手，摊在宫侑面前。  
“把侑，还给我。”

 

10.

在宫治第三次打出一个超级无敌直线球破了对方的拦网时，北信介终于转过头来，问道：“你做了什么？”  
宫侑尴尬地咳了一声，说：“什么也没做呀。”  
北信介的眼神里顿时充满了怀疑。  
好吧，他这个怀疑的确有理可据，毕竟前几天宫治还是一副要死不活的鬼样子，频频失误，而今天却跟打了鸡血似的，三人拦网都能突破，着实一副上了头的样子，连教练都忍不住啧啧称奇，说治是不是遇上什么好事了，简直超常发挥啊。  
然而只有宫侑知道，哪里是什么好事，没看他这球球都是要人命的样子么，不说狠，也是绝，完全就当手里那个黄皮球是宫侑的脑袋，随意蹂躏。

唉，太惨了，宫侑忍不住叹了口气，结果下一秒就收到了一束极为犀利的目光，吓得他浑身一个激灵，立马躲到北信介身后。  
北信介顿了顿，又问道：“你这是在干什么？”  
宫侑说没有没有，我就是想跟北前辈……比比身高。  
他的眼睛到处乱飘，飘来飘去又忍不住飘回宫治脸上，然而宫治早把脸转向角名了，仿佛刚刚那两道刀割般的目光不是出自他眼睛一样。  
宫侑暗暗松了口气，趁人没注意，赶紧溜去打水了。

要说他昨天还是一副我有理我日天的架势，那今天就是泄了气的皮球，恨不得把自己装进手推车里安静如鸡。  
究其原因，还是宫侑自己的问题。  
这事儿怨不得别人，他常年嘴上不把门儿，想说什么说什么，好不容易有了个秘密，没法说，身体又代他讲出来了。  
他气得要死，还要被宫治教训，说什么不过如此就把“侑”还回来的屁话，一时气昏了头，冷笑出声。  
“行，行，那你先告诉我，怎么样才能不喜欢你。”  
宫侑说完就发现自己失言了，因为他看到宫治的脸上头一回出现了堪称震惊的表情。  
……哈哈，宫侑想，多有意思，他是万没有想到自己会在这种状态下说出这句话的，整个人顿时感到一阵铺天盖地的疲惫。  
“是啊，”他喃喃道，自个儿回答了自己的问题，“你也不知道吧。”  
如果喜欢和不喜欢就像电灯按钮一样，按一下就能有所改变，他又怎么会任由自己这份不可说的感情变成这样。  
如今他一厢情愿地道尽了不可说，却再也没法等到对方的回答了。  
“对不起。”  
他甚至不敢看一眼宫治的表情或眼神，径直冲过他的身边，冲出训练馆，一路跑回了宿舍。

现在想来，虽然有点丢脸，但总比听到宫治的话要好，谁知道他有什么火气要往自己身上撒，毕竟没有人想莫名其妙被一个男孩子拦下来告白，更何况对方还是你兄弟。  
从今天宫治犀利的眼神他就看出来了，昨晚真是三十六计走为上策，幸好溜得快，不然还不知道要被怎么奚落呢。  
想到这儿宫侑又有点伤心，躲得过初一躲不过十五，这些账好像都记在了他头上，等他回家一个人面对宫治的时候，可能会被慢慢算。  
不如先住到北前辈家好了，等什么时候治气消了再回去……  
宫侑正想的出神，突然听见一声长哨，比赛结束。  
稻荷崎2：1获胜。

 

教练和监督简短地做了一下总结，为期五天的合宿正式宣告结束。  
原本北信介和其他几个学校的队长商议，打算在BBQ结束后办一场探险大会，挑一部分人扮成鬼埋伏在小树林里，剩下的人两两抽签组队去探险。  
但由于天气实在不好，看上去随时都有可能下雨，所以为了安全起见，最终还是没有实施。可毕竟是个不得多的集会夜，总得干点儿什么有趣的事才行，稻荷崎内部便退而求其次地开起了鬼故事大会。

一群洗过澡的男子高中生，精神抖擞地坐在大通铺房间里，围成了一个圈，中间摆着一只不知从哪儿找出来的蜡烛。  
室内灯全部关掉了，厚厚的窗帘挡住了外面的光线，漆黑的房间里，唯有蜡烛上那一点点跳动的火光，照亮了每一个人的脸庞。  
而这簇火苗实在太小，就算在完全密闭的空间里，也只能微弱地燃烧，只够照出近处人的下半张脸，而上半张脸仍然埋没在阴影里，所以看起来格外诡异。  
而粗略地环顾一周，还能发现一个十分突出的人，混在男孩子中间，在圈的外围无端端陷下去一块。  
是宫侑。

宫侑作为一个活了十六年，前十六年都绝不听鬼故事的人，被强行拉来见识“稻荷崎合宿的专属特别节目”，内心里已经翻江倒海要出来大闹了：狗屁的专属特别节目，我在时从没有人敢提过！  
知道真相的北信介频频投来目光，不用特意去看也知道是在揶揄。  
此时，蜡烛旁边的一只空瓶子转了起来。不多久的时间，瓶口便对准了角名。  
他清了清嗓子，开口道：  
“从前有一个小山庄，住了十几户人家……”

宫侑本打算摸着黑偷偷溜走，毕竟这世上还是存在着不擅长听鬼故事的人嘛，重要的是找到自己的节奏，不能人云亦云，随波逐流。  
可惜他刚爬起来，忽然感觉旁边人往他这儿挪了挪，宫侑定睛一看，登时腿就软了。  
他缩了缩脖子，又老老实实坐回去。  
宫治看了他一眼，问：“撑得住吗？”  
宫侑原本已经做好了被刀锋言语杀死的准备，没想到宫治的声音听起来非常正常，简直就像在排球部开会时和自己讲小话一样。  
他想了想，回答道：“我尽量。”  
于是宫治又靠过来了一些，宽阔的肩膀轻挨着他小小的肩头，在旁人看来就像两只亲昵的狐狸。  
温暖的触感从相碰的地方开始，慢慢地爬上来，宫侑突然很不合时宜地想起了昨天被宫治搂着亲吻时，浑身上下都是针扎一般的热度。

“……在那户人家的院子里，发现了全家人的尸体，被分成了许多块，但是切面不平整，像是被什么东西撕咬的……”

宫侑轻颤了一下，接着愈发用力地捏紧自己的手臂，在宫治开口询问前，小声说：“没事。”  
身体的记忆是很可怕的，当他想到那份热度时，大脑就本能地做出了反应，现在不光是肩膀，他的后背、腰际、甚至是嘴唇都开始发烫了。  
宫侑想说点什么来转移注意力，想来想去都没有合适的话题，可再这样下去，他的心跳声就要被发现了。  
正焦头烂额时，宫治突然开口道：  
“我讨厌你这样。”

“……年轻的异乡人看见路上有个女子，身穿白衣，刚想上去打招呼，那女子突然回头，竟然没有脸……”

宫治的声音就像一杯凉水，就那么干脆地、直接地、浇灭了从宫侑身体里泛滥出来的热度。  
“我讨厌你把所有事情都藏在心里，也讨厌你觉得好像所有事都能按照你的想法来发展，把别人当傻瓜。”  
宫治平静地诉说着他的罪行，声音小的只有两个人才能听到，扎在宫侑耳朵里却像再也拔不出来的小刺。  
“可你想过没有，你的事从来都不只是你一个人的事。”  
宫侑慢慢收紧自己的手指，他感到鼻子发酸，同时发酸的还有眼眶。  
宫治说的没错，他就是这样，一句话都不肯好好讲，只会奔跑不会痛，不知道熬到猴年马月才能消化掉这些秘密。

“……他看到一双赤红的眼睛在黑暗中亮了起来，接着是两双，三双……直到周围密密麻麻亮起一片猩红色的眼睛……”

宫治叹了一口气。  
“我昨天说让你把‘侑’还给我，其实也在说我自己。”  
宫侑疑惑地抬起头，宫治没理他，自顾自地说下去。  
“因为我大概……是有那么一点儿不想你变回去的。”  
宫侑反应了好一会儿，才明白变回去意思是变回男孩子，不禁噎了一下，敢情是真的想让自己当生理卫生课的实践性参考资料啊。  
宫治大概猜到了他的沉默在为哪般，警告意味十足的横了他一眼，才继续说下去。  
“毕竟只有你是女孩子的那段时间我才能光明正大地对你好。”  
如果说刚刚那句话是意外，那这句话明显就是奇怪了。  
什么叫光明正大地对我好，宫侑已经糊涂了。  
宫治斜睨了他一眼，不需要打光也能感觉到他的嫌弃。  
“算了，”他直起身子，“总之不管是之前不想你变回去，还是现在希望你变回去，都是因为我……”

“……一道白色的身影忽然出现在了他背后，紧接着，耳边传来一个男人的声音，他说：……”  
“我靠！哪里来的妖风？！”  
“等等？等等？！他说啥？这个男人说啥？讲完啊！我要做噩梦了！”  
“先找蜡烛！劳烦开个灯行吗？”  
“谁他妈踩到我肚子了！”  
众人正听到精彩之处，忽而一阵小风吹灭了蜡烛，室内顿时陷入黑暗，大家争抢着找蜡烛，结果一片鸡飞狗跳，到处都是磕磕绊绊的跺手惨剧。  
然而这些好像和宫侑毫无关系，他像是身处在台风眼，所有嘈杂和吵闹都近不了他半分。他的手背被轻巧地按着，嘴唇上堵着一个温热的东西。  
他什么也看不见，什么也听不到，只有一句轻飘飘的话，落在耳边。

“喜欢你。”

 

11.

房门被撞开的时候宫侑感到后背有点痛，门板弹回去的声音巨大，把原本吻得动情的他吓了一跳，难得从某个犄角旮旯里生出反省之心，可下一秒就无暇顾及此了。  
宫治粗暴地把他按在门板上索吻，大腿强硬地挤进了他的股间，热度像潮水一样冲向了俩人贴合的下半身。  
宫治这次制住他用了点力气，在他一分钟前蒙着宫侑的头搂着他，以“小美不太舒服”的理由把他从大通铺房里带出来的时候，不知道有没有人注意到“小美”粗了一圈儿的小腿。  
他的舌头在宫侑嘴里兴风作浪，搅出一片湿润的水渍。宫侑被他狠狠卡着下颚，不能咬，也舍不得咬，来不及咽下去的涎水顺着嘴角滑落到下巴，牵出一条过分缠绵的银丝。

他们都没有过情事的经验，只能凭本能胡乱摸索着对方的身体，拉扯着滚到了床上。  
宫侑前几天还在抱怨这个“女子单间”太寂寞了，都没法跟大家一起玩，现在又开始夸它的好——给他们提供了一个良好的私密环境，舒适，懂事儿。

宫治亲他亲的很用力，比在球场那次凶，却带着某种霸道的占有欲，像不肯分享给别人的东西。  
他从他的嘴巴一直吻到了脖颈，然后是锁骨，他脱掉了宫侑那件因为变回男孩子而显得紧绷绷的水手服上衣，用舌尖挑逗着他胸前微微挺立的红色花苞，然后用力顶开它，仿佛要硬生生逼它向自己敞开一道细小的通道。  
宫侑被他弄的难受，又疼又痒，丝丝酥麻的感觉像细小的电流，从那个点开始，如同湖面荡开的水波般蔓延到他的四肢百骸。  
于是躲避变成了迎合，他耸动着腰身，肩膀和尾椎抵在床垫上形成了两个着力点，上身弯成了一柄漂亮的弓，将自己往宫治口里送去。

宫治看着他的反应，复而又用牙齿狠狠碾压在那枚红色的茱萸上。  
宫侑猛地一颤，一股热液从下身流了出来。  
他活了十六年，从不知道丢脸为何物，此时不知从哪块未被开化过的情绪土壤里生出了名为“不好意思”的情感，尤其是宫治正在摸他的大腿根，自然而然摸到了他被精液透湿的内裤，眉毛不由自主地挑了起来。  
“太快了吧，这么舒服吗？”  
“闭、闭嘴。”  
宫侑不想跟宫治争口舌之快，毫无威胁力地瞪了他一眼。  
可热度一旦被点燃就再也没有褪下去的可能，从指尖到头皮，所有他能够感受的地方都仿佛缠上了细小的、滚烫的静电。  
宫侑向来很忠于自身，此时毫不犹豫地探了只手下去，想要把裙子脱掉，结果还未来得及碰到边，就被截住了去路。  
“？”  
“我想看你穿着裙子被我上。”  
宫治抵在他的耳边，低沉磁性的声音将这句挑衅至极的话，连带着滚烫的呼吸一起送进他耳朵。  
话一说完，他就利索地把宫侑的内裤勾出来，丢到一边，只留一件短裙给他。  
宫侑的身体止不住地发颤，却还是笑了起来：“你个变态。”  
然而，下一秒他就笑不出来了。  
宫治毫不留情地往他屁股里捅了一根手指。

宫侑一个激灵，差点翻身下床逃跑。  
“我操，你就直接捅进来了？”  
宫治一只手摁着他，另一只手保持不变的姿势往里又埋了几分。  
宫侑有点害怕，抓着他的胳膊不挺地收紧，脸上半点笑意都没有，紧张的要死，忍不住念念叨叨：“你、你学习过要怎么做吗？这样真的没问题吗？我觉得手指我还好，但可能那个……”他瞟了一下宫治隆起的胯下，咽了口唾沫：“那个，治啊，你听我说，我们是不是、呃、是不是进展的太快啦？”  
宫治看着身下扭来扭去的宫侑，觉得他这样挺好笑的，也挺可爱的，于是俯下身窸窸窣窣地吻他，亲亲额头，亲亲眉毛，亲亲眼皮，亲亲嘴角，像安抚又像是宠溺，手指缓缓地在他的身体里开拓。  
显然宫侑很吃这一套，亲着亲着就忘了身体里的异物感。  
感觉一根手指进出差不多了，宫治又送进来一根手指，宫侑颤了一下，却没阻止，直到宫治增加到三根手指。  
他有耐心极了，宫侑感觉到自己的身体好像有了一点变化，可这份变化真的足以承受另一个人的重量吗？  
仿佛知道他所想的事，宫治直起身，半晌，空着的那只手握住了宫侑搭在枕边的手，十指交缠。  
“我喜欢你。”宫治说。  
这次他直视进他的眼睛，坦坦荡荡明明白白地将自己的心意交到对方手上。  
“所以我想要你。”  
宫侑对他永远都没办法，只能胡乱点头，于是宫治吻住他的嘴巴，沉入了他的身体。

宫侑终于明白了为什么宫治要吻住他，否则他一定会忍不住，破口大骂三千字。他像被一根钢锥钉死在了床上，痛到双眼都要涣散了。  
宫治看着宫侑煞白的脸色，停了下来，随即俯下身，耐心地、一点点地亲他。  
事实上宫治也没好到哪去，他被宫侑的里面夹的生疼，动又不敢动，只能一边亲他一边哄他。  
“放松，放松。”  
宫侑眼泪刷就流出来了，他搂着宫治的脖子，两腿挂在他的腰上，嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说什么。  
宫治凑近了一些，才依稀听得是什么“骗子”、“坏人”、“大猪蹄子，毁我青春，骗我财色”，顿时哭笑不得，下身稍微换了个角度，宫侑闭上嘴，双目失神了片刻，眼泪流的更凶了。  
宫治噎了一下，问他：“你是女孩子吗？”  
“女孩子你才不会这样对人家吧，暴力，蛮横，骗子。”宫侑大力指认他的罪行。  
宫治毫不犹豫地点头：“那肯定啊。”  
宫侑没想他居然这么直接的承认，气得飞头：“那你不去抱女孩子，跑来抱我，你有病？”  
他这纯粹是疼到大脑空白，放弃思考，压根忘记了在被捅屁股之前他明明是上赶着要跟人家你情我愿这样那样的。  
宫治忽然笑了起来。  
他很少笑，但是笑起来很好看，眼睛很亮，像藏了星星，眉眼又很柔和。  
他俯下身，用力将宫侑拥入怀中，下身进入到再也没法深入的地方，紧紧地、不留一丝余地与他拥抱在一起。  
“嗯，有病，你来治。”

宫侑愣住了，直到眼泪流进了嘴里才反应过来，他抬起胳膊，手握成拳，接着又松开，最后终于落在了宫治宽阔的背上，回抱住了他。  
“我觉得你还是放弃治疗快一点。”  
毕竟这是治啊，他想，是他最喜欢的人，是既然抓在了手里就决计不会再放开的人。  
宫治不知是被触动了哪根神经，肩膀猛地一抖，狠狠咬住了宫侑的脖子，含在嘴里的皮肤迅速变成了深红色，他沿着锁骨凶狠地啃了一圈，留下一片密密麻麻的小红痕。

宫侑的指尖还在发抖，宫治已经缓缓地动了起来，他一点一点插进去，再一点一点退出来。  
“抱紧我。”  
宫侑依言圈住他的脖子。  
紧致的甬道一开始咬的宫治生疼，等几次下来慢慢适应了之后，又像被他磨开了一个小小的开口，紧接着是一条小小的通道，仅容他一人在此造作。  
宫侑显然也没有一开始那么疼了，被填充的酸胀感占了上风，而伴随着宫治的顶弄，他的身体深处好像又生出阵阵酥麻。  
这种感觉太陌生了，他仰着头，难以抑制地喘息，泪水顺着脸庞流进了肩窝，这次却不是痛得，而是被这种陌生的感觉激的。  
伴随着宫治下身蹭过一点，宫侑发出一阵难以抑制的呻吟，甬道猛地痉挛起来。  
宫治亲吻他的耳朵。  
“爽到了？”  
宫侑刚想回答，宫治发了力地朝刚刚那处顶去，反复蹂躏，不肯饶他。  
宫侑根本承受不了这么强烈的刺激，整个人当场快要散架，只觉得浑身上下的血液都像浸了毒，叫嚣着在沸腾，甬道已经控制不住地在收缩了，而宫治的胯上依然在使力，常年锻炼的男孩子，肌肉强壮的像猎豹，干他干的可以称之为凶狠。  
宫侑尝到了自己种下的火种，呻吟里已然带上了哭腔。  
“……不要，不要了！”  
他的腿还盘在宫治腰上，脚趾情不自禁地蜷曲起来。  
“不要？”宫治故意咬着他耳朵说话，滚烫的气息和坚硬的下身同时贯穿他的耳道和甬道，“我看是很要才对吧，下面咬的这么紧。”  
宫侑也不知道他是打哪儿学来这么多dirty talk的，此时整个人红得像一只虾米，已经快要被身体里的热度蒸烂了。  
“我……不行了，让我射……呜……”  
宫治将他想要摸下去的双手拉高，举过头顶，固定住，下身在他体内一阵翻江倒海，誓不把他插射不罢休。  
宫侑从来没有被这样对待过，快感盖过了疼痛，一股脑儿地把他推向了海底深渊，海底还有一座火山，咕噜咕噜地冒着泡。隐秘的热潮从最难以启齿的地方开始泛滥，然后以一个势不可挡的架势占领了他整个身体，宫侑突然脑袋一片空白，后穴狠狠收缩痉挛，紧接着，一股更加滚烫的液体灌在了他的身体里面，几乎快要把他烫伤，相贴的皮肤仿佛皱皱巴巴起了皮。

太可怕了，宫侑想，他可能这辈子都不会再和别人做爱了。  
他蜷在宫治怀里，还在止不住地抽噎。  
宫治看着被自己欺负的很惨的宫侑，心情很好，甚至觉得因果报应，得偿所愿，有情人终成眷属。  
他低下头，亲吻他红肿的嘴唇，亲他的脸颊，亲他的耳朵，亲他的眼睛和睫毛，亲他的眉毛和脑门。  
像夏天里的小雨，滴滴答答落在他的脸上，皮肤上，心尖上。

宫侑躺了一会儿，眼皮开始不由自主地打架，隐隐约约觉得宫治好像在帮自己清理，心想糟糕，要睡过去了。  
他其实还有很多话想问他，比如他是什么时候喜欢上自己的，比如他有多喜欢自己，比如他第一次亲他的时候是什么感觉，是想揍他，还是勃起了。  
但他又觉得这些问题都不重要，他们现在还年轻，还有很久很久的时间在一起，他可以慢慢问，治也可以慢慢回答，或者不回答，让他自己猜，猜错了就干他，猜对了也可以干他。

宫侑在梦里快乐地翻滚，快要掉下去的时候被用力拽了一把，捞回去，后背贴上一个温暖的胸膛。  
这谁，他迷迷糊糊地想。

“老实睡觉。”宫治说。

噢，宫侑想，是我爱的人。

 

-END-


End file.
